Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów
Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów — sklep z psikusami założony przez braci bliźniaków − Freda i George'a Weasleyów w 1996 roku. Znajduje się na Ulicy Pokątnej nr 93. Historia Początki Fred i George Weasley wraz z przyjacielem Lee Jordanem tworzyli zabawne magiczne przedmioty już od najmłodszych lat. W 1993 roku rozpoczęli sprzedaż wysyłkową swoich przedmiotów. Całymi dniami przesiadywali w swoim pokoju, z którego od czasu do czasu słychać było wybuchy. Rodzina, znając usposobienie i charaktery bliźniaków, nieszczególnie interesowała się tym. thumb|left|Fred i George w swoim wymarzonym sklepie przy Pokątnej. Wszyscy myśleli, że chłopaki po prostu lubią hałasować. Gdy jednak matka bliźniaków, Molly, dowiedziała się o ich nielegalnej działalności, spaliła wszystkie formularze zamówieniowe. Twierdziła, że to bzdury z którymi powinni skończyć i wziąć się za naukę, by w późniejszym czasie dostać posadę w Ministerstwie Magii, tak jak ich ojciec. Postawa mamy nie zniechęciła bliźniaków, w 1994 roku rozpoczęli coraz śmielsze i bardziej zaawansowane projekty. thumb|Sklep Weasley'ów w studiu Warner Bros By zarobić trochę pieniędzy na otwarcie sklepu, poświęcili wszystkie swoje oszczędności i obstawili wynik meczu finałowego podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu u Ludona Bagmana. Wygrali, ale Bagman zapłacił im złotem Leprokonusów, które zniknęło po kilku godzinach. Próbowali odzyskać pieniądze, ale nie udało im się to. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł im Harry Potter, który ofiarował bliźniakom swoją wygraną z Turnieju Trójmagicznego – tysiąc galeonów. Podczas ich ostatniego i niedokończonego roku w Hogwarcie, Fred i George testowali wiele swoich produktów na uczniach (uprzednio im zapłaciwszy), ku niezadowoleniu Hermiony Granger. Dzięki pieniądzom od Harry'ego mogli sobie pozwolić na zdobywanie droższych i trudniej dostępnych artykułów, z których mogli tworzyć jeszcze zabawniejsze gadżety. Sklep na ulicy Pokątnej Po słynnej ucieczce z Hogwartu w kwietniu 1996 roku, bliźniacy Weasley, mając 1000 galeonów od Harry'ego, założyli sklep "Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów" na Ulicy Pokątnej 93. Z powodu ilości pracy mieszkali na piętrze kamienicy, w której mieli lokal. W tym samym roku zatrudnili dziewczynę o imieniu Verity. Z powodu trudnej sytuacji w świecie czarodziejów, zdecydowali się na produkcję artykułów związanych z obroną osobistą, ponieważ okazało się, że wielu czarodziejów, nawet tych z Ministerstwa Magii, nie potrafi rzucić porządnego Zaklęcia Tarczy. Pomysł okazał się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. Ministerstwo zaczęło nabywać u bliźniaków Kapelusze obronne dla swoich pracowników pomocniczych. Sklep szybko zaczął przynosić zyski. Mieli stworzyć filię firmy w zamkniętym Sklepie Zonka w wiosce Hogsmeade, ale przestało to mieć sens, gdy uczniom Hogwartu, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zabroniono odwiedzania wioski. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów W 1997 roku śmierciożercy przejęli kontrolę nad Ministerstwem Magii i dowiedzieli się, że Fred i George mieli kontakt i pomagali Harry'emu Potterowi, który stał się Niepożądanym Numer Jeden. Z tego powodu, podobnie jak reszta rodziny, musieli zacząć się ukrywać. Choć zamknęli sklep na Pokątnej, bliźniacy nadal sprzedawali swoje produkty za pośrednictwem sprzedaży wysyłkowej w domu ich ciotki Muriel, co doprowadzało kobietę do szału. W 1998 roku obaj walczyli w Bitwie o Hogwart, gdzie Fred zginął w wybuchu. Po wojnie Po śmierci Freda, George ponownie otworzył Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, mimo, iż nigdy nie pozbierał się w pełni po stracie brata. W pewnym momencie zaczął pomagać mu jego najmłodszy brat, Ron Weasley. Wspólnie udało im się rozkręcić biznes tak, by prosperował jak przed wojną. Wygląd Sklep był bardzo kolorowy, mocno kontrastował z innymi pozamykanymi i zaniedbanymi sklepami. Zawsze przyciągał spojrzenia zaskoczonych przechodniów. W środku było mnóstwo półek z produktami i stosów pudełek piętrzących się aż do sufitu, które utrudniały poruszanie. Sprawę pogarszał fakt, iż sklep był wiecznie zapchany rozochoconymi klientami. Artykuły przeznaczone do robienia dowcipów i te z serii Cud - Miód Czarownica zawsze miały krzykliwe barwy. Te służące obronie osobistej były skromniejsze, a sektor z nimi został oddzielony od reszty sklepu kotarą. Produkty Magiczne dowcipy * Bezgłowy Kapelusz * Kieszonkowe Bagno * Lipna różdżka * Łajnobomby * Pióra (samomaczające, samoodpowiadające, samosprawdzające) * Pogoda w butelce * Powtarzalny Wisielec * Q-Py-Blok * Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu * Zębate frysbi * Złośliwy Teleskop Weasleyów * Zmywacz Siniaków * Lepkie Adidasy * Eliksir Miłościthumb|346px|Harry w sklepie * Magiczne Sztuczki Mugoli * Narowiste Świstohuki * Kapelusz Obronny * Peleryny Obronne * Rękawiczki Obronne * Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności * Detonator pozorujący * Patentowane Zaklęcia Wywołujące Sny Na Jawie * Dowcipny Kociołek * Jadalne Mroczne Znaki (powodują wymioty) * Pechowe zanurzenie * Cud-Miód Czarownica Wybuchowe Przedsięwzięcia Wybuchowe Przedsięwzięcia (ang. Explosive Enterprises) — linia fajerwerków sprzedawanych w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, w jej asortyment wchodzi wiele nowych i kreatywnych produktów pirotechnicznych. Zostały one stworzone przez Freda Weasley'a i jego brata bliźniaka GeorgaHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) DVD 2nd-disc special feature: Close-Up with the cast of Harry Potter - Art with Bonnie Wright.. *Bang Bang Petarda Bogina *Bombtastic Bomb *Box 'O' Rockets *Kometa Kryształowego Zaklęcia *Petarda Łajna Demona *Diaboliczna Prowokacja Diabłów *Exploding Whizz Poppers *Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer *Fred-N-George's Pyrotechnics Compendium *Podstawowe pudełko płomienia Freda Weasley'a *George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix *Loonar Loop Luminators *Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers *Mąciciel Pokoju *Rocket Box *Srebrne Skrzące Węże *Spectrum Splasher *Thestral Thrasher *Petarda Grzmotu Thora *Fontanna Voodoo *Whack Trance Whammy Rocket *Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangsPełną listę produktów można zobaczyć tutaj. Słodycze thumb|366px|Wnętrze sklepu * Bombonierki Lesera (Krwotoczki Truskawkowe, Bąblówka krwawa, Wymiotki Pomarańczowe, Karmelki gorączkowe, Omdlejki Grylażowe) * Cukierki-niespodzianki * Candy In a Can * Gigantojęzyczne Toffi * Jadalne Mroczne Znaki * Kanarkowe Kremówki * Nautious Jumping Snakes * Cukrowe Klątwy * Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum Ciekawostki * Przed swoją ucieczką z Hogwartu, bliźniacy zaproponowali zniżkę dla wszystkich uczniów, którzy przysięgli korzystać z ich produktów w celu wyeliminowania Umbridge. * Do filmowej adaptacji Księcia Półkrwi ''wymyślono ponad 300 nazw produktów. * Kasa z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów została wystawiona i kupiona na aukcji na eBay'u. * Na Youtube są filmy, na których dokładnie pokazane są niektóre produkty i całe wnętrze sklepu. Kliknij tu, by zobaczyć jeden z nich. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 Zobacz także: *Reklamy z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów en:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes es:Sortilegios Weasley fr:Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ru:Всевозможные волшебные вредилки nl:Tovertweelings Topfopshop et:Weasleyde Võluvigurid Kategoria:Ulica Pokątna Kategoria:Sklepy